


Oh lalá, Cruasán.

by Fresisui



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fresisui/pseuds/Fresisui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El mejor amigo es quien te conoce de verdad y aún así, te sigue hablando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tirando por lo absurdo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/gifts).



> Serie de drabbles escritos para Alega, que me ha bombardeado a prompts y ask en tumblr. También así escribo algo que no sea LietPol. 
> 
> Hetalia no es mío, es de Himapapa que ha revivido :D

No era la primera vez que invitaba a España a su casa, desde luego tampoco la primera que intentaba meterlo en su cama, aunque fuera sin éxito. El hombre no pillaba ni las indirectas ni las directas y siempre terminaba a dos velas, así que esta vez, Francia tiró por lo absurdo.

Tampoco dio el resultado deseado.

–Di aaaaaah… – España mantenía la cuchara en alto, llena de puré de verduras.

–Aaaaah.

Y es que entrar en el cuarto con un camisón de encaje, enaguas y una cofia solo sirvió para estar incómodo metido en la cama, tragando esa masa insípida y verde.

–¿La abuelita está mejor del catarro?

–Lo estaría si te metieras aquí dentro a mi lado, querido.

Pero España sonrió enseñando los dientes.

–En serio, nunca hubiera podido imaginar que quisieras jugar a esto. Yo prefiero el mus o una partida al cluedo, si quieres que te diga la verdad.

Francia le quitó el plato de puré y se puso a comer para no tirárselo a la cara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt, "Para guardar un secreto, no recurras a España"

Cuando Francia entró en la sala de conferencias se hizo el silencio. Con seguridad hoy estaba más atractivo que la última vez, pensó, aunque si tenía que ser realista, normalmente eso no pasaba nunca. Más bien la gente le huía, sobre todo si él iba con intenciones de ligar (que era siempre)

Los cuchicheos que siguieron eran apenas audibles y lo peor de todo eran las miradas de soslayo, sin querer hacer un contacto directo con él. Japón parecía estar pensando algo en profundidad y Prusia no paraba de reírse a carcajadas. Solo era reconocible un susurro bastante familiar y temeroso, algo que hizo que Francia girara su cabeza hacia la izquierda.

–Ups, no debí haber dicho eso.

Claro como el agua, no podía venir de Italia Romano, quien le miraba como si estuviera loco, o de Lituania, que estaba luchando contra un tic nervioso en su ojo. No, esa voz era mucho más familiar.

–Francia me va a matar.

Y oh, si, le iba a matar en cuanto supiera el porqué de tanto misterio.

–Pero en serio, no me lo puedo creer – La voz de Bélgica comentaba casual –. Me parece increíble que Francia aún llore viendo el anuncio del perrito de Scottex.

Y España salió corriendo de la sala, con Francia detrás de él tirándole con elegancia los pisapapeles de hierro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cerdito de mi corazón.

Si Francia tuviera que decir lo que más le gustaba en este mundo sin dudarlo, era cocinar para España. Éste siempre decía que la comida de su casa era mejor, pero le encantaba probar cada plato de fuera y se ponía las botas siempre que visitaba a cualquier otra nación, relamiéndose y bebiendo buen vino del que siempre compraba para estas ocasiones.

Si tuviera que elegir un momento, sería el de España con los carrillos llenos, masticando mientras hablaba a la vez con entusiasmo y con la salsa chorreando por la comisura de los labios. Al final siempre, y esto no lo hacía todo el mundo, limpiaba el plato con pan blanco hasta dejarlo impoluto, como recién salido del lavavajillas. A veces se le escapaba un pequeño eructo lleno de satisfacción, mezclado con vergüenza por no saber aguantárselo.

–Francia, esto estaba de puta madre. ¡Gracias por la pitanza!

Y Francia no era capaz de esconder la sonrisa mientras le pasaba el plato con el postre.

–Para ti lo que quieras, cerdito de mi corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El prompt es "Yo el vestido y tú el gato"

–Oh, mon cher, esto no es tan dramático. Croissant solo quería jugar, eso es todo.

Pero España no paraba de llorar, agarrado a un pedazo de tela que era su vestido favorito de faralaes al que tenía un cariño inmenso. Croissant el gato, le miraba con indiferencia desde su puesto de vigía, encima del viejo televisor de Francia (o como él diría “no es viejo, es vintage, que parece que no estáis a la última”)

–Vale, me rindo. No podemos vivir en la misma casa – y después de una pausa dramática, añadió con el dorso de la mano en la frente –. Tú te quedas con Cruasán y yo con el vestido.

–Croissant.

–¿Qué?

–Mi gato se llama Croissant. A ver si aprendes a decirlo bien de una vez.

–Lo que sea, me da igual. Lola Flores me dejó el vestido como recuerdo y jos, es como si se me muriera el alma. Lo he decidido, Cruasán y yo no somos compatibles.

Francia le pasó un pañuelo por no decirle que tanto él como España eran dueños de Croissant y del vestido respectivamente y no había nada que repartir como si su relación fuera a terminar en divorcio.

En el momento en el que España se puso a lloriquear en su hombro, manchando su camisa nueva de lágrimas y mocos, sólo pudo entornar los ojos y esperar a que la tormenta pasara lo más rápido posible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "se acabó el papel en el baño."

Las cosas son mucho más complicadas cuando no hay papel en el retrete de la sede de la ONU en un momento en el que tienes diarrea.

Hasta España hubiera preferido seguir con la crisis antes de haberse visto en una de esas, pero ya no tenía remedio. Por lo menos el cubículo no olía tanto una vez tiró de la cadena, pero sus bajos estaban de todo menos bonitos. Lo peor vendría después, cuando se terminara el descanso y todo el mundo se diera cuenta de que no estaba con ellos. Alemania iba a matarle o peor aún, le tiraría a Merkel al cuello. Menos mal que siempre podía defenderse poniendo a Rajoy en medio para parar los peores golpes.

No pasó ni un cuarto de hora desde que se reanudara la conferencia cuando escuchó pasos dentro del baño. Teniendo en cuenta que nadie podía salir de la sala, posiblemente fuera alguien enviado a buscarle.

–¿España?

Oh, joder. Francia.

No tuvo tiempo de pensárselo mucho, España se encontró dando golpes en la puerta del retrete para llamar la atención del otro.

–Aquí huele a mil males – le oyó decir bastante divertido cuando averiguó de qué parte venía el ruido –. ¿Entonces es cierto que la gente se cae dentro si lleva tiempo sin salir?

–Jaaa ja. Venga tío, pásame el papel higiénico, quiero salir de aquí.

Se hizo el silencio. España tragó saliva.

–Non.

–¿Cómo que non? – Si hubiera podido, España le hubiera pasado un poco de su regalito por la cara, pero decidió callarse.

–Di que soy el ser más maravilloso del planeta.

No era la primera vez que jugaba a eso, y por mucho que España estuviera cansado de seguirle la corriente tenía muchas ganas de terminar con esto. Por eso y por los huevecillos que se le estaban enfriando después de tanto tiempo al aire.

–Eres el ser más maravilloso del planeta.

–No, del mundo entero.

–Francia, que el planeta y el mundo entero son lo mismo.

–Ya está el de la Santa Inquisición siendo tiquismiquis. Anda, me das pena – Y le tiró un rollo de papel que le dio a España encima de la cabeza –. Pero no tardes en limpiarte, Alemania está pesadísimo con nosotros y a Italia le ha chillado tres veces por lo menos.

España salió del retrete sintiéndose más limpio y Francia, un poco mejor persona.

Pero solo un poco.


End file.
